Cardfight Vanguard: From America to Japan
by OtakuAnimeLover21
Summary: Hi. First story on this site and i will update this story when I can. I don't own anything from cardfight vanguard. I only own my OCs and any story line/plot changes. Everybody else owns their ocs. Bye. No longer suspended
1. Chapter 1: Character page

Cardfight Vanguard: From America to Japan

I am accpeting no more OCS! I own nothing from Cardfight Vanguard only my oc(s), any story line changes, and any cards I create. I need characters for my story though so I can have a better plot line and better stories. When it comes to crushes though Toshiki Kai is mine. Also this story takes place with another group of kids from America who move to Japan. The story starts in season 3 of Cardfight Vanguard.

Here is what you need to fill out:

Name:

Age (please approximately ages 10-18):

Gender: Males only please.

Appearance:

Psyqualia: NO

Clothes:

Personality:

School you attend after arriving in Japan (Hitsue High, Miyaji Academy or Elementary School, Etc.):

Deck (if you have a certain cards for a deck in mind please pm me the cards):

Avatar(s) (you may have multiple avatars):

Team (You may create a team if you wish or join a team I will have listed at the bottom):

Crush:

(Also you may choose to be in the cardfight club for that school if you want)

Teams:

Warriors

Elements

Thunderstruck

Vanguard

Thank you everyone and like I said I own nothing from Cardfight Vanguard except my characters or a storyline/plot changes. Also anyone who made OCS own theirs, and thank you to all of you have already created OCS and thank you to anyone who also create OCS.


	2. Chapter 2: OC Profiles

Mine (my character for the story):

Name: Amelia Jameson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long white hair, blue eyes, tan skin

Psyqualia Yes or No: Yes

Clothes: White tank top underneath a light blue off the shoulder top with a picture of blaster blade on it, tan cargo capris, blue sneakers, and a gold heart shaped locket.

Personality: Smart, kind, funny, calm, serious though when it comes to cardfighting.

School you attend after arriving in Japan: Hitsue High School

Deck: Royal/Shadow Paladin/Kagero deck

Avatar(s): Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark, and Dragonic Overlord

Team: Warrior

Crush: Toshiki Kai

Hina Sarutobi's-

Name: Hinaete Sarutobi  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Long pink hair, soft blue eyes, rosy cheeks, pink glossy lips, long curly eyelashes, a total doll XD Thin petite frame, more of a cute and sometimes beautiful rather than sexy XD  
Psyqualia: Yes for conflict XD  
Clothes: Changing daily, unlike anime characters XD If you google image search cute japanese outfits, pretty much those cute thangs XD  
Personality: Kind, energetic, cheerful, kind of like Miwa just a calmer girl version? XD  
School you attend after arriving in Japan: Hitsue High School  
Deck: Narukami  
Avatar(s): Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon, Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant  
Team: Warriors  
Crush: Miwa Taishii

Cocopop55's OC-

Name: Hikari Ugetsu  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Chest length blue hair, hair is parted on the right and has a white ribbon tied on the right side of her hair. Blue eyes and a bit tan  
Psyqualia: No  
Clothes: A blue tank top with a picture of a shooting star. She wears a blue hoodie with white sleeves over it, a white ruffle skirt and blue flats.  
Personality: Cheerful, outgoing, carefree, dense and good at giving out advices, although she kinda says it in a riddle. She has a habit of throwing thick books at people when she's angry and loves playing tennis. She also loves to tell fortunes and are interested in using astronomy to tell fortunes.  
School you attend after arriving in Japan- Miyaji Academy  
Deck- Genesis  
Avatar- Goddess of Good luck, Fortuna and Eternal Goddess Iwaganahime  
Team- Element  
Crush: Ren Suzugamori

Haruka-chan81's OC-

Name: Matsumoto Aya  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: long, platinum blonde hair with really long bangs, dark green eyes, medium height, fair skin  
Psyqualia: Nah... But will have in the future. Your choice.  
Personality: shy, smart, quiet, bookworm, observant, kind of like Hinata from Naruto, can memorize things easiky but doesn't have photographic memory. When you're really close to her, she gets less shy and becomes cheerful and talkative to you. Hates spiders and talking in front of many people  
Clothes: usually wears dark violet shirt with a picture of a skull and a rainbow above it, dark blue jeans, and violet converse. Always has a gold locket.  
School: Hitsue High  
Deck: Oracle Think Tank [I have a made up unit. I'll just PM you.]  
Avatar Card: CEO Amaterasu and The Sun Goddess, Amaterasu  
Team: Element I guess...  
Crush: None

Her card she made:

Battle Angel, Angelicque  
P: 8000/5000  
Grade 2/Intercept  
Skill:  
-If this unit attack hits, you may unflip one card in your damage zone.

Yami Amaya's OC-

Name: Tiffani Yuki  
Age:16  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Light cyan shoulder length hair,parts to the left covering her left eye. Sea green eyes. Tan.  
Psyqualia Yes or No: Yes  
Clothes: Wears a red shirt that's says "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it", black cutoff jeans, with black and red flats  
Personality: Shy, when you first meet her but once you get to know her,shes crazy; sweet,kind, funny, somewhat dense  
School you attend after arriving in Japan (Hitsue High, Miyaji Academy or Elementary School, Fukuhara High, Etc.): Hitsue High  
Deck (if you have a certain cards for a deck in mind please pm me the cards): Angel Feather  
Avatar(s) (you may have multiple avatars): Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel  
Team (You may create a team if you wish or join a team I will have listed at the bottom): Warrior  
Crush: Aichi Sendou

DividedAngel's OC

Name: Aika Adams  
Age (please approximately ages 10-18): 15  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: wavy red hair that reaches up to her waist, sky blue eyes, pale skin, tiny and thin  
Psyqualia Yes or No (Only 5 of 10 OCS will be able to have Psyqualia): No  
Clothes: Light blue denim shorts, a dark blue and black checkered beret, a white blouse with a black tie, black fingerless clothes, striped socks, red sneakers  
Personality: Extremely shy, tries to be strong for others to the point where she pushes herself too much, easily gets sick because of her frail body, passionate about Vanguard, encourages people when they are feeling down  
School you attend after arriving in Japan (Hitsue High, Miyaji Academy or Elementary School, Etc.): Miyaji Academy High School  
Deck (if you have a certain cards for a deck in mind please pm me the cards): Pale Moon  
Avatar(s) (you may have multiple avatars): Nightmare Doll, Alice, Nightmare Doll, Chelsea, Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah  
Team (You may create a team if you wish or join a team I will have listed at the bottom): Warrior  
Crush: Naoki Ishida

Foretoldlegend's OC-

Name: James Huhn (undergrounder fighter name Foretoldlegends)  
age: 18  
gender: male  
appearance:Short brown hair with brown eyes slightly pale white skin  
psyqualia: tough choice i want to say no but i'll go with yes but only activates when severly angered  
clothes: On the front of the shirt it has Sweep Commando Dragon and Dudley Empror having poses ready to attack and on the back it says two avatars fight as the personality of one(basically he made the shirt himself for himself), the pants are dark blue jeans with some crimson red and grey sneakers  
school: Hitsu High School  
Personality: he's a calm relaxed person who can easily become friends with anyone and that when he know that someone needs support in a certain level of an emotional type of way he will try to help as best as he can for his friends and when he gets angry lets just say that if a dark aura was seen around him it would probably shoot straight to cray and also slowly approach dudley emperor if you wanted to give a detailed example if someone wanted to know what his dark aura would look like.

Deck:Spike Brothers, Narukami, and Oracle Think Tank  
Avatar: Dudley Emperor, Sweep Commando Dragon, Battle Sister Cookie  
Team: Thunderstruck (ACDC reference yes but also the team is a narukami based team user)  
crush: Asaka Narumi

Crossroader32's OC-

Name: Akiraka "Aspen" Kizuna  
Age (please approximately ages 10-18): 16  
Gender: Female  
Appearance:She has shoulder length dark brown hair usually in a messy ponytail and auburn eyes. About 5'5 with an athletic build and normal figure, lightly tanned skin.  
Psyqualia Yes or No (Only 5 of 10 OCS will be able to have Psyqualia): No  
Clothes: She is usually wearing a short sleeve gray blue shirt with an open white button down on top sleeves rolled to the elbow, slightly faded capris, and either gray running shoes for casual wear or black combat boots for difficult terrain.  
Personality:A laid back, calm, and somewhat apathetic person usually. Sarcastic and blunt she can be to honest and can end up insulting people at the wrong times. Highly observant she can read between the lines and figure people out quite easily. Witty and opinionated she can win verbal battles. Since she doesn't like getting involved when not necessary she is a pretty neutral person but she gets dragged into things a lot be it by her sister or friend. An incredibly independent person she doesn't like people up in her business and often refuses help. A sadist in denial she can come up with so extremely ... efficient plans. She can also be violent ant times and is slightly bi polar. Actually quite empathetic and a good advice giver. An apathist sometimes since she doesn't care about a lot of things unless they would directly involve her.  
School you attend after arriving in Japan (Hitsue High, Miyaji Academy or Elementary School, Etc.): Hitsue High  
Deck (if you have a certain cards for a deck in mind please pm me the cards): Angel's Feather  
Avatar(s) (you may have multiple avatars): The Phoenix, Calamity Flame and Marking Celestial, Arabaki  
Team (You may create a team if you wish or join a team I will have listed at the bottom): Vangaurd  
Crush: N\A for now

Nekoyanet's OC-

Name: yanet Tsukiyomi McNeil  
Age : 17  
Gender: woman  
Appearance: long black hair (ma than misaki), heterochromia eyes (is an abnormality of the eye in which the iris is a different color, in whole or in part.) one blue and the other red XD, but white skin without exajerar I have a tattoo on my right eye shaped like a moon  
Psyqualia: yes, but only reflects OwO my eye (besides use it only in an extreme situation or when I want to get away from the real world)  
Clothes:I have three sets varied:  
1.-colored shorts black and blue short sleeve shirt with a jacket I reach under the breasts black, boots and a blue Lazon in my hair (in tournaments)  
2. . (I love this design and almost always use) is like alice's outfit from bakugan  
3. - Brown jeans and white blouse and a denim hat XD (only in a meeting XD)  
Personality: I'm yandere (I can tender seem harmless, but in reality I'm mean, I like playing pranks on my closest friends and I love to hug people I do not like that OwO judge me to have a childlike character and he wants jusgarme is the vera with a defeat in vanguard XD)  
School: Miyaji Academy  
Deck : Shadow Paladin  
Avatar: Black Clothed Revenger, Tarutu (2), Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (3)  
Team: Element  
Crush: Leon Souryuu

Shadowmwape's OC-

Name:Mark Styles

Age (please approximately ages 10-18):15  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Green spiky hair, black skin, blue eyes, and skinny  
Psyqualia: Yes  
Clothes: Green shirt, red jacket, blue jeans, Blue shoes  
Personality:Calm and Composed, but hyperactive in serious battle  
School you attend after arriving in Japan (Hitsue High, Miyaji Academy or Elementary School, Etc.):  
Miyaji  
Deck (if you have a certain cards for a deck in mind please pm me the cards):  
Eradicator of the empire  
Avatar(s) (you may have multiple avatars):  
Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei

Team: Vanguard  
Crush: Misaki Tokura

Crushes taken so far:

_**Males:**_

Toshiki Kai

Miwa Taishii

Ren Suzugamori

Aichi Sendou

Naoki Ishida

Leon Souryuu

_**Females:**_

Asaka Narumi

Misaki Tokura

Teams:

Warriors – 5 members, no more allowed

Elements- 3 members, up to 2 more allowed

Vanguard- 2 members, up to 3 more allowed

Thunderstruck- 1 member, up to 4 more allowed

Stargazer Infinity- 0 members, up to 5 more allowed


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

I do not own cardfight vanguard. Any ocs in this story besides my own belong to the other authors on . I also only own any plot/story line changes. That is it. This is not a yaoi story so ignore the tags. This will also be most likely a three to five part chapter.

Chapter 1 part 1- Finding out about the move.

Amelia's POV-

Amelia "WE'RE WHAT!"

Amelia's Mom "We're moving sweetheart. I know it's a bad time and all being half way through the school year but your dad got a new job at a company that makes manga, and we know how much you love it."

Amelia's Dad "Sorry sweetheart but it's a job I just can't pass up."

Amelia "But what about all my friends."

Amelia's Dad "You can still call them, text them, email them, and write letters to them."

Amelia's Mom "We're sorry honey."

Amelia "Ugh! For once I would like to be included in these decisions. When do we leave for Japan?"

Amelia's Mom "At the end of the month."

Amelia's Dad "I had better go buy boxes for the move."

Amelia "I'm going to go to school, then I'm gonna head to Supernatural (I was out of ideas and my sis watches a show called supernatural of the cw so why not.) Cardshop."

Amelia's Dad "Alright. Bye honey."

Amelia's Mom "Bye. Don't be late for dinner."

Amelia "I won't"

Same city as Amelia-

Hinaete's POV-

Hinaete "Wh-wh-what?"

Hinaete's Dad "I'm sorry to tell you this Hina, but we have to move. My boss transferred me and one other to the Japan branch of the company."

Hinaete (Who I'm just gonna call Hina for now) "B-but."

Hina's Mom "Sorry sweetie."

Hina "Okay Mom, Dad. When do we leave for Japan."

Hina's Mom "At the end of the month."  
Hina "Okay."

Somewhere else in America-

Hikari's POV-

Hikari "What!?"

Hikari's Mom "I'm sorry Hikari, but that's how it is."

Hikari "Yahoo!"

Hikari's Dad "You aren't sad."

Hikari "Well I am a little because I'm going to lose all my friends, but I get to go to Japan. I can't wait. When do we leave?"

Hikari's Dad "Well that was easy. And we leave in three weeks Hikari."

Hikari's Mom "I'm glad it was that easy and that you are excited Hikari."

Hikari "This is gonna be awesome."

(You get the message that it is all over America so why bother typing things like somewhere in America and another place in America.)

Aya's POV-

Aya "Huh?"

Aya's Mom "I said we're moving Aya."

Aya "B-b-but?"

Aya's Mom "No buts Aya."

Aya "When do we leave?"

Aya's Mom "At the end of the month."

Aya "Okay. Where is dad though? Hes gonna be late for dinner again if he doesn't hurry up."

Aya's Dad "Hey. Did you tell her?"

Aya "Hi dad and yeah she did."

Aya's Dad "Good."

Tiffani's POV-

Tiffani "You're joking, right?"

Tiffani's Dad "No honey."

Tiffani "Its the middle of the school year. You can't expect me to leave half-way through school or stuff like that."

Tiffani's Mom "Sorry sweetheart, but thats how it is."

Tiffani "Ugh. I'm guessing though that we are leaving by the end of the month."

Tiffani's Mom and Dad "Bingo."

*Tiffani sighs.

Aika's POV-

Aika's Mom "We're moving honey."

Aika "Mo-move-moving."

Aika's Dad "Yes sweetie, moving."

Aika "But."

Aika's Dad "No buts Aika."

Aika's Mom "Don't worry Ai. Everything will be and go fine, but we are leaving at the end of the month."

Aika "Alright Mom. Okay Dad."

Aika's Dad "Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4: Part 2

I do not own cardfight vanguard. All rights go to bushiroad and anyone else who makes cardfight vanguard. I only own my ocs, any plot/story line changes, and any cards I create.

James' POV-

James' Dad "So you're fine with us all moving to Japan?"

James "Yeah Dad. Its just moving and besides Japan is the top country for vanguard."

James' Mom "That was way easier than expected."

James' Dad "Yeah, yeah it was."

James "When do we leave?"

James' Mom "In a week James."

James "Okay."

Same city as Amelia and Hina-

Akiraka "Aspen"'s POV-

Akiraka "So we're moving? To where and when?"

Akiraka's Dad "Yes we are moving. We are moving to Japan and in 2 weeks."

Akiraka "Cool. I'm excited."

Akiraka's Mom "When we get there and are settled what's the first thing you are going to do Aki?"

Akiraka "Go looking for a cardshop."

Akiraka's Dad "Of course you are."

Akiraka "Whats wrong with that?"

Akiraka's Mom "Nothing Aki."

Yanet's POV-

Yanet "So what?"

Yanet's Mom "Huh? You aren't even going to ask where or when we are moving."

Yanet "Nope."

Yanet's Dad "Well we're still going to tell you now. We are moving to Japan in three weeks time."

Yanet "Cool."

Yanet's Dad "we will start packing next week."

Yanet "Alright. I'm going to go do homework then head for Seismic Toss Cardshop."

Yanet's Mom "Alright Yanet."

Same city as James and Yanet-

Mark's POV-

Mark "So we're moving at the end of the month to Japan and so are James and Yanet."

Mark's Dad "Yep."

Mark "Cool."

Mark's Mom "Some kids are just so easy to tell these things to."

Mark's Dad "I agree."

NEW CHARACTERS:  
By ME:

Name: Micheal LeTroy

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: White hair, silvery-gray eyes, tall, tan, and thin

Psyqualia: No

Clothes: Green undershirt underneath a black vest (Sorta like what tsubasa from the beyblade metal saga wears), black jeans, blue gym shoes, and a set of dog tags around his neck. Also always wears his vanguard motion figure system gloves.

Personality: cocky, smart, funny, cool, and athletic

School you attend after moving to Japan: Fukuhara High

Deck: Dark Irregular

Avatar(s): Blade Wing Reijy, Dark Empress of Life, and Dark Lord of Death

Team: Element

Crush: N/A

New Card(s):

Dark Empress of Life, Grade 3, 10k ATK

Effects:

Limit Break: When you have 5 damage by counterblasting 2 Dark Empress of Life gets an additional 1k power for each Dark Irregular in the rear guard or soul and gets 1 extra crit for this turn only if you have Dark Lord of Death in your hand.

Auto ®: If this card is in the rear guard search your deck for another copy of Dark Empress of Life or search your deck for a Dark Lord of Death.

Dark Lord of Death, Grade 3, 11k ATK

Limit Break: When you have 5 damage by counterblasting 2 this card gains 5k for each Dark Empress of Life or each Dark Lord of Death in your hand or in rear guard.

Soul Blast:When you have 8 cards in the soul and send them to the drop zone this card gains 10k ATK and 1 extra crit continuely.

By DividedAngel

Name: Elias Ryuga

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: dark blue hair, fair skinned, lanky build, amber eyes, and tall

Psyqualia: No

Clothes: black polo shirt, silver cross pendant, blue jeans, purple sneakers, and black fingerless gloves

Personality: overconfident, easy to piss off, easily jealous, smirks a lot, and likes to flirt

School you attend after moving to Japan: Fukuhara High

Deck: Currently uses Granblue but later switches to Aqua Force

Avatar(s): Death Seeker Thanatos (Granblue), and then later on Navalgazer Dragon (Aqua Force)

Team: Element

Crush: Jillian Chen (gets jealous of her admiration to Leon)

Name: Anthony Monroe

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: blond hair, tan skin, tall, sea green eyes

Psyqualia: no

Clothes: black jacket over a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black gym shoes

Personality: athletic, cool, calm, can be funny at times though

School you attend after arriving in Japan: Mijayi Academy

Deck: Aqua Force

Avatar(s): Storm Rider, Diamantes and Storm Rider, Lysander

Team: Thunderstruck

Crush: Kourin Tatsunagi

Name: Thomas Alexander

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Appearance: black hair with white bangs, short, skinny

Psyqualia: No

Clothes: blue t-shirt underneath a red hoodie, black jeans, white gym shoes

Personality: smart, quiet, shy, scared easily

School you attend after arriving in Japan: Hitsue High

Deck: Link Joker (but isnt under anybodies control, he just found the deck lying around on the street and thought it was cool.)

Avatar(s): Star-vader Dark Band Dragon

Team: Vanguard

Crush: Yuri Usui

By the Red King:

Name: Shin Lozano  
Age:17  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: height: 5'11,weight: 180, Short brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, average body  
Psyqualia:No  
Clothes: Standard Fukuhara uniform, Regular clothes: Red jacket, black t-shirt,blue jeans and black shoes.  
Personality:Lazy,calm,happy go lucky. When playing vanguard he likes to think 2 moves ahead of his opponent. Really likes Dinosaurs. Loves food,reading and Cardfight. Never holds back in a fight and he is always looking for strong fighters.  
School you attend after arriving in Japan: Fukuhara High School  
Deck: Regular Tachikaze and Ancient Dragons  
Avatar:Ravenous Dragon, Battlerex, Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver and Ancient Dragon, Tyranno Legend  
Team: Vanguard  
Crush:Sharlene Chen

Crushes Taken so far:

Males:

Toshiki Kai

Leon Souryuu

Ren Suzugamori

Miwa Taishii

Naoki Ishida

Aichi Sendou

Females:

Sharlene Chen

Jillian Chen

Misaki Tokura

Asaka Narumi

Teams:

Warriors – 5 members, no more allowed

Elements- 5 members, no more allowed

Vanguard- 2 members, up to 3 more allowed

Thunderstruck- 1 member, up to 4 more allowed

Stargazer Infinity- 0 members, up to 5 more allowed


	5. Chapter 5: Part 3

I do not own anything of Cardfight Vanguard except my OC(s), and any plot/ story line changes I make. All rights to the companies who make cardfight Vanguard including Bushiroad. This is part 3.

Micheal's POV-

Micheal "Yeah, so, moving to Japan, big deal."

Micheal's Mom *sighs

Micheal "I'm going to Lyoko Card Shop for a bit."

Micheal's Dad "Alright. Be home by 6 for dinner."

Micheal "I told you I was going to a friend's for dinner, remember?"

Micheal's Mom "Oh, right. Okay. Just be home by 10 then."

Micheal "Fine."

Elias' POV-

Elias "What?"

Elias' Mom "I said we're moving to Japan Elias."

Elias "I heard that but it's the middle of the school year."

Elias' Dad "We know that and we know it's gonna be hard on you but it also may pay off for you."

Elias "Fine."

Elias' Mom "Don't worry. This will be fun."

Elias *sighs

Anthony's POV-

Anthony's Mom "Anthony, we are moving in under a month to Japan."

Anthony "Why?"

Anthony's Dad "I got a job offer at a law firm in Japan and its one I can't pass up for anything."

Anthony "But..."

Anthony's Dad "No buts Anthony, none at all."

Anthony "Fine." *sighs

Thomas' POV-

Thomas "So we are moving to Japan in two weeks right in the middle of the school year?"

Thomas' Dad "Yes."

Thomas "What about my friends?"

Thomas' Mom "You can always talk to them on the phone or email them or even skype them and besides you'll make new friends."

Thomas "Fine."

Thomas' Dad "Good."

Shin's POV-

Shin's Dad "Now don't act like that Shin."

Shin "Whatever Dad. Moving is no big deal."

Shin's Mom "Yes it is and stop watching tv and go to the local cardshop or something, just get out of the house."

Shin "Sure Mom."

Shin's Dad "Be home by 7:30 for dinner."

Shin "Fine Dad."

Crushes taken as of right now:

MALES:  
Toshiki Kai

Miwa Taishii

Aichi Sendou

Ren Suzugamori

Leon Souryuu

Naoki Ishida

FEMALES:

Misaki Tokura

Yuri Usui

Asaka Narumi

Kourin Tatsunagi

Jillian Chen

Sharlene Chen


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving at the Airport

I do not own cardfight vangaurd. only my oc(s) and any plot/story line changes. Thank you again to anyone who made an OC and to any who followed or favorited or even just read the story. You guys are amazing. (cookies for everyone).

Chapter 5: Airport and Moving to Japan

*End Of The Month*

Amelia, Akiraka, and Hina's POVs-

Amelia "So we are finally moving. It's weird how I don't feel sad about moving."

Amelia's Mom "Hahaha. Well I'm glad we're moving."

Amelia's Dad "It was time for a change anyway."

Amelia "Wait isn't that Akiraka and Hina?"

Amelia's Dad "I think it is."

Hina "What are you doing here Amelia?"

Amelia "My family's moving to Japan."

Akiraka "Same here."

Hina "Me too."

Amelia's Mom "Well at least you three will have somebody besides all the parents who are in Japan you know."

Hina's Mom "That's right girls."

Akiraka's Mom "Yep."

Amelia, Akiraka, and Hina "Cool!"

All three dad's "Hahaha."

Somewhere else-

Hikari's POV-

Hikari's Mom "Moving day at last."

Hikari "Cool!"

Hikari's Dad "We're at the airport."

Hikari "Yahoo."

Hikari's Parents "Hahaha."

(You get the idea)

Aya's POV-

Aya "Wow this airport is huge."

Aya's Mom "We had better get to the gate or else we'll miss the plane."

Aya's Dad "Yep."

*Over the loudspeaker.* "Final boarding call for Japan, I repeat final bording call for Japan at gate C5."

Aya "We had better hurry."

Aya's Parents "Yeah."

Tiffani's POV-

Tiffani "We had better hurry to the gate or else we'll miss the 11am plane to Japan."

Tiffani's Mom "Yeah we had better hurry."

Tiffani's Dad "Yeah. We should."

Tiffani "Man though this is a really big airport."

Tiffani's Dad "Yes it is."

Tiffani's Mom "That's right."

Aika's POV-

Aika's Mom "Look Aika. We're at the airport."

Aika "Alright mom. Let's get to the gate."

Aika's Dad "Look who's grumpy."

Aika "Let's go."

Aika's Parents "Alright Aika, we're coming."

James' POV-

James' Dad "Man finally at the airport."

James "Yeah dad."

James' Mom "Better hurry or else we'll miss our plane."

James "Okay."

James' Dad "Right."

Yanet's POV-

Yanet "TIme to hurry up and get to the gate right mom?"

Yanet's Mom "Right."

Yanet's Dad "We have thirty minutes till the plane takes off so let's not rush."

Yanet "Let's go already dad."

Yanet's Dad "I'm coming you two."

Yanet's Mom "Hurry up then."

Yanet's Dad *Sighs*

Mark's POV-

Mark "Let's get moving slowpokes."

Mark's Dad "You need to slow down Mark. The plane doesn't take off for another thirty minutes."

Mark's Mom "Relax Mark."

Mark "Let's just get to the gate already."

Mark's Parents *Sighs*

Micheal's POV-

Micheal "We only have ten more minutes to get to the gate Mom and Dad so hurry."

Micheal's Mom "Relax Micheal. We will get to gate."

Micheal's Dad "Yeah Micheal. We will and if we don't make this plane we'll just change our tickets and have them ready for the second plane that goes to Japan.

Micheal "Okay. Wait, look there's the gate."

Micheal's Parents "Finally."

Elias' POV-

Elias' Dad "There's the gate finally."

Elias' Mom "Right."

Elias "Yeah. Let's hurry so that we can board and get to Japan sooner."

Elias' Mom "We won't get there any sooner then we already would have Elias."

Elias "Let's go already."

Elias' Dad "FIne."

Anthony's POV-

Anthony "I can see the gate finally."

Anthony's Mom "So can I."

Anthony's Dad "Same here. Now all we have to do is board the plane and go to Japan."

Anthony "I hope there's other cardfighters on board this plane so I have something to do till we get to Japan."

Anthony's Dad "There most likely will be Anthony so relax."

Anthony "Okay."

Thomas' POV-

Thomas "Can't wait to get to Japan. Then I can get more of a challenge out of people in Japan then here in cardfights."

Thomas' Mom "Yes Thomas you can."

Thomas' Dad "That's right and maybe there will be other cardfighters on board the plane."

Thomas "Maybe."

Shin's (King's) POV-

Shin (aka King as his nickname) "This is probably gonna be the basically best thing that has happened to me and besides that in Japan there will be fresh cardfighters to play against."

Shin's Dad "That's right Shin."

Shin's Mom "Yeah."

Shin "And maybe I can try my luck against Toshiki Kai, Ren Suugamori, or Aichi Sendou (Will actually appear in later chapters)."

Shin's Mom "Maybe."

Shin's Dad "There is only a fifty-fifty chance that you will get to cardfight them."

Shin "Who cares. Even if it's a one-to-a-hundred chance then I will still find a way to be able to cardfight against them.

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Thanks for reading. Follow, Favorite, Review.*


	7. Chapter 7: On the plane ride to Japan 1

Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard at all, only what I created.

No one's POV-

Everyone of the kids and their parents that are moving to Japan from America had to switch planes in New York so most of the kids and parents ended up on the same planes as each other. Here is who got on the first plane to Japan- Amelia, Aspen, Hina, Hikari, James, Yanet, Mark, and Micheal while on Plane 2 was- Aya, Tiffani, Aika, Elias, Anthony, Thomas, and Shin (aka King). So now with my great and almighty author power (I have always wanted to say/type that) it is time for some tag and normal cardfights. Seeing as how plane 2 has only 7 cardfighters on it whoever wins the first normal cardfight will cardfight King, but on Plane 1 it will be just 2 tag matches and 4 normal cardfights. So lets get this started.

Plane 1 Kids and Teens POV-

Amelia "Man, I'm bored. Wonder how many cardfighters are on this plane besides Hina and Aspen." Mark *Comes up next to Amelia* "You a cardfighter?" Amelia "Yeah, so are my two friends Hina and Aspen." Aspen "Hello, and who are you by the way?" Hina "Hi." Mark "I'm Mark." Micheal "I'm Micheal. Nice to meet you." Amelia "Well I'm Amelia, and this is Hina and Aspen." *Hikari, James, and Yanet walk over or turn around in their seats.* James "I'm James." Yanet "Yanet is my name." Hikari "Hi. I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you." Amelia "So you all cardfighters?" Everybody "Yep." Amelia "Then how about till we get to Japan we have some cardfights." EVerybody but Amelia 'Yeah." Hina "So whos first?" Yanet "How about we have two different tag matches then we have some 1 vs 1 cadfights." Everybody but Yanet "Okay." Mark "So who are the teams?" Amelia "Well we should do it by who we don't know lik I won't tag team up with Hina and Aspen." Everybody else "Okay." Micheal "How bout this? We all draw a number from my hat and the number you get and the person who has the number that is one more than your number is your tag partner like say Amelia got 4 and Mark got 5 then that would make them tag partners." Everyone "Alright." *Everybody picks a number from the hat.* Amelia "I got 5." Aspen "1." Hina "7." Hikari "2." James "8." Yanet "3." Mark "6." Micheal "And I'm 4. So Aspen you and Hikari are tag partners, I'm partnered to Yanet, Amelia you and Mark are partners, and Hina and James are partners. Alright everyone?" Everyone else "Okay." ***ME- LETS START THE CARDFIGHTS!***

Aspen and Hikari vs Micheal and Yanet

Amelia and Mark vs Hina and James

FIRST MATCH: ASPEN AND HIKARI VS YANET AND MICHEAL

*starter vanguards placed facedown and decks shuffled*

Aspen and Yanet "Stand Up, My Vanguard."

Hikari and Micheal "Stand Up, The Vanguard."

Aspen "Aurora Ribbon Pigeon."

Yanet "Fullbau."

Hikari "Witch of Prohibited Book, Cinnamon."

Micheal "Greedy Hand."

*Aspen/Hikari vs Yanet/Micheal*

*5/5 hand 5/5 hand*

*0/0 damage 0/0 damage*

Aspen "I'm first. Draw. Ride Lancet Shooter. Call a second Lancet Shooter to rear guard. End Turn"

*Aspen: Rear guard *back row*: empty/empty/empty*****Rear and vanguard *front row*: empty/Lancet Shooter/Lancet Shooter*

Yanet "My turn. Draw. Ride Darkside Pegasus. End Turn."

*Yanet: Rear guard *back row*: empty/empty/empty*****Rear and vanguard *front row*: empty/Darkside Pegasus/empty*

Hikari "I'm next. Draw. Ride Battle Maiden Tatsutahime. Cinnamon's skill. Move to her to the back row. Call Witch of Cats Cumin. Cumin's skill soulcharge (soul charge- Witch of Frogs Melissa). I end my turn."

*Hikari: Rear guard *back row*: empty/Witch of Prohibited Book, Cinnamon/empty*****Rear and vanguard *front row*: empty/Battle Maiden Tatsutahime/Witch of Cats, Cumin*

Micheal "I'm next. Draw. Ride Rune Weaver. Greedy Hand's skill. Moving it to the rear guard. Then comes Rune Weaver's skill. If i have a vanguard dark irregular unit when i placed this on the vanguard or rear guard i place one card from my hand to the soul (soul charge from hand- Decadent Succubus). I then call Nightmare Baby and Alluring Succubus to rear guard. Alluring Succubus' Skill. Soul Charge (Soul Charge- Hades Puppet Master- Stand Trigger). Then I attack with Rune Weaver boosted by Nightmare Baby (12,000 ATK) on your vanguard Hikari (Hikari and Micheal are across from each other while Aspen and Yanet are across from each other)."

Hikari "No guard."

Micheal "Drive Trigger Check... (Blitzritter- Critical Trigger) Critical Trigger Get, Power to Alluring Succubus and Rune Weaver gets the extra critical."

Hikari "Damage Check the first... (Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna- No Trigger). Second Check... (Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada). No triggers it seems."

Micheal "Next I attack with Alluring Succubus (7000) boosted by Greedy Hand (5000) (12000 + 5000 from trigger = 17000)

Hikari "Large Pot Witch Laurie (5000 SHIELD) as well will guard that

Aspen " Also Aurora Ribbon Pigeon (10000 SHIELD) from hand shall guard that attack."

Micheal "I end my turn."

*Micheal: Rear guard *back row*: empty/Nightmare Baby/Greedy Hand*****Rear and vanguard *front row*: empty/Rune Weaver/Alluring Succubus*

*Aspen/Hikari vs Yanet/Micheal*

*3/3 hand vs 5/4 hand*

*0/2 damage vs 0/0 damage*

Aspen "My turn. I draw then I ride Million Ray Pegasus. Then I attack with My rear guard Lancet Shooter (7000 ATK)."

Yanet "No guard. Damage Check... (Witch of the Cursed Charms, Edin... No Trigger)"

Aspen "Million Ray Pegasus attacks (9000 ATK). Drive Check (Happy Bell, Nociel... Stand Trigger)... Stand Trigger Get. All effects to Lancet Shooter."

Yanet "No guard. Damage Check (Dark Shield, Mac Lir... No Trigger)."

Aspen "Finally Lancet Shooter attacks again (7000 ATK + 5000 ATK from trigger= 12000 ATK)."

Yanet "No guard. (Damage Check... Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeteer."

Aspen "I end my turn."

*Aspen/Hikari vs Yanet/Micheal*

*3/3 hand vs 5/3 hand*

*0/2 damage vs 3/0 damage*

***CLIFFHANGER! dont kill me for it.***


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

Hey Everyone. So heres something I need to have people do. I need some more people for my story. So heres what you need to fill out if you want to be in here because I need 8 villians for this story, 3 must be male while the other 3 most be female:

Name:

Age (please approximately ages 10-18):

Gender (Up to 6 people for the people possessed by Void, 3 males and 3 females only):

Appearance:

Psyqualia (2 of the villians may have this):

Clothes:

Personality:

School you attend (Hitsue High, Miyaji Academy or Elementary School, Fukuhara High, Etc.):

Deck (if you have a certain cards for a deck in mind please pm me the cards): Please use one of the clans that are eviller like the darker version of the cards in that clan or use the Link Joker clan

Avatar(s) (you may have multiple avatars):

Team: Team Raging Elements is the only available team


End file.
